


Jealousy

by otomekaidii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adult MC, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asmo is a matchmaker, Asmo's Ass makes an appearance, Bottom Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Chair Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mammon tries hard to be a good boy, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Reader-Insert, Riding Mammon, Satan appears briefly, Sex, Sexually Frustrated MC, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Soft Dom MC, Soft Dom Reader, Soft Mammon, Swallowing, adult reader, but also an ass, he deserves a reward, insecure mammon, sexually frustrated reader, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: Fed up with Mammon ignoring your advances, you hatch a plan with Asmo & Satan to get him to finally admit how he feels.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to keep this gender-neutral so that it can be enjoyed by all readers. If you feel there is something I missed, please let me know so I can make corrections.

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Of course I am dear. It’ll be perfect. Just you wait.”

It was Friday evening, and you were with Satan and Asmodeus, getting ready to pull off the perfect plan to get Mammon to finally admit that he does in fact like you. 

At least, that’s what they claimed.

As Asmo continued fawning over you, you were starting to have your doubts. You had been so desperate for his assistance when you had burst into his room earlier in the week, rage crying, at having been once again ignored by Mammon. At the time, this ridiculous scheme really had seemed like a good idea. Hell, you had been ready to march straight into Mammon’s room right then and there in nothing but a thong and a pair of Asmo’s platform heels if it would have gotten your point across. 

But you had since calmed down, as you always did, and your resolve was wavering. You really didn’t want to hurt Mammon, you just wanted him to understand how you felt. 

No matter how many times you had told him how attractive you found him, or grabbed his hand during movie night, or snuck quick pecks on his cheek, or showed him clear favoritism (something every single one of his brothers had picked up on immediately), he always had some excuse for why he wasn’t interested in you and was only following you around because it was his duty as your guardian. Even as his cheeks would flush scarlet and he’d not-so-subtly take his place beside you, he would stubbornly insist that his motives were anything but romantic. 

At first, you had thought maybe he really didn’t like you. You two weren’t exactly on the best of terms when you first arrived in the Devildom. It was no secret that he’d frequently dump you on his brothers whenever the opportunity arose so that he could go off and do his own thing. 

But as time went on, you started flirting with him more and more, dropping little hints here and there that you were perhaps interested in taking things further. He’d always get flustered when you’d brush hands with him while walking, or when you’d sit just a little closer than necessary. So then you thought maybe he was just a bit dense and didn’t realize that you were in fact trying to make a move on him, and decided to step up your game by being even more overt in your affections. 

The particular incident that had led you to beg Asmo for any help he could offer was perhaps your most direct attempt yet. You had literally asked Mammon out on a date, not mincing any words, and somehow he had still managed to wriggle out of it saying he would only spend time with you because he knew how awesome his own company was, and didn’t want any other demons to take advantage of you. 

Had you been a love struck teenager in one of Levi’s anime, his reply surely would have made your heart melt. 

But you were not a love struck teenager. 

You were a sexually frustrated, grown ass adult, that just wanted the man you were head over heels for to acknowledge your relationship and fuck you into your mattress until you couldn’t walk straight. And at this rate you feared you were never going to have sex again and your reproductive organs were likely to shrivel up from disuse. 

“All done!” Asmo announced, extremely proud of his efforts at styling your hair. It was the perfect “bed head” look that was the finishing touch to the scene he had created. 

“You really don’t have to look so nervous,” Satan said, attempting to reassure you, “We won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with, so just relax and let us worry about the rest. When we are done, even that idiot brother of mine will have no choice but to confess his feelings to you and haul you off to his room.”

“He’s right, dear. There is no way that moron will be able to ignore you this time. Even he isn’t that stupid.”

You gave Asmo a weak nod in acknowledgement. These were his brothers, and you would just have to trust that after millennia they knew Mammon a little bit better than you, and that by the end of the night you’d be a moaning, writhing mess beneath him.

“Places now! Quickly! He should be here any minute,” Asmo gave you a gentle nudge as he herded you towards his bed, following after Satan who honestly looked a little too happy about this. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon catches you with Asmo and Satan, and he reacts just about as well as you might expect.

Mammon was walking back to the House of Lamentation after a night out with his friends. Or at least, it was supposed to be a night out. The truth was, he had grown bored of it after less than 30 minutes and made an excuse to step out early. Things were always more fun with you around, but you had decided to stay home this evening, explaining you had had existing plans with Asmo. Not wanting to give away that he had really just wanted to spend time with you, Mammon had been forced to head out on his own in order to save face.

He really did like you, perhaps too much, if he was being honest. If he would have had it his way, he’d never leave your side and you’d be stuck with him morning, noon, and night. But he didn’t want to make you sick of him. He knew exactly how he could get when his Greed was holding the reins and he really didn’t want to ruin things with you because he couldn’t control himself. 

Just earlier this week, you had approached him and invited him out on a date. Well, you called it a date, but he wasn’t sure if your idea of a date and his idea of a date were the same thing. Not that it mattered really. He had wanted nothing more than to tackle you in a hug and jump for joy regardless, but held himself back because he didn’t want to appear too excited. 

The look of pain on your face when you two had parted ways wasn’t lost on him though. He had noticed it and replayed the scene over and over again in his mind, trying to figure out what he could have done differently. 

He knew you were sweet on him. That much was obvious. Now, whether it was out of love or pity, he wasn’t quite sure. You didn’t seem like the sort of person that would pity him, and all your interactions with him had always felt genuine. But the last time he had seriously pursued another, he had been told in no uncertain terms that he was just “too much”, and he knew his heart couldn’t take it if you one day said the same thing.

So, he had committed himself to taking things slowly, one small step at a time. Once he was sure you were 100% comfortable around him as a friend, he’d then move on to hand holding, and after a few months or maybe a year (he really wasn’t sure on the expected timeline for these things), he would be able to return your friendly pecks on the cheek without making you uncomfortable. 

BZZZTTT

It was Mammon’s DDD, and when he glanced at the screen he realized it was Asmo calling. Worried that something may have happened to you, he answered it right away. 

“Yo, Asmo?” 

But there was no answer from his brother. Just as he was about to hang up though, Mammon could have sworn he heard the sound of your laughter, so he pressed his DDD closer to his ear and turned the volume up to max. 

It seemed like Asmo had managed to accidentally call him, and that the two of you were still enjoying your “spa day” together. Probably painting each other’s nails or whatever else Asmo had managed to rope you into. Still, he listened carefully, hoping to catch bits and pieces of your conversation. And it was then that he heard another voice on the line - Satan. 

_What was he doing there?_ Mammon knew that Satan and Asmo tended to hang out often, but when you had told him about your plans earlier, you didn’t say anything about Satan joining you. Just what could he be doing with you and Asmo that sounded like so much fun? 

Trying in vain to ignore the sinking feeling that had begun to gather in his stomach, Mammon took off in an all out sprint, determined to get home as quickly as possible so he could put a stop to whatever...fun...Asmo and Satan thought they were going to have with you.

As he ran, he began to rehearse exactly what he was going to say and how he was going to play this off so it didn’t sound like he was feeling jealous at the thought of being left out. The last thing he wanted to do was upset you again, but he just couldn’t stand the idea of you being alone with his brothers even a moment longer. 

By the time Mammon arrived in front of Asmo’s door, he was completely out of breath. He had gotten home in record time, his desperation and jealousy only fueling him. And now, all that was left was to casually make his entrance, say exactly what he had rehearsed, and wedge himself firmly between you and whichever brother appeared to be closest to you. 

“Heyyy! The Great Mammon….”

With barely one foot inside the room, Mammon stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing and had to blink a few times just to be sure of what was right in front of him. 

There you were, draped in nothing but a thin sheet, sandwiched between Asmo and Satan. He was certain Asmo was naked since his ass was on full display from Mammon’s position at the door, and he only assumed that Satan was as well. Your hair was disheveled, and would have been unbelievably sexy if the circumstances were anything else. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on here - you had just finished fucking his brothers. 

————

You had locked eyes with Mammon for only a brief moment before he made his escape, and in that brief moment your heart had shattered. 

You had never seen him in so much pain before. He hadn’t even bothered to try to drag you out of bed and away from his brothers like you had hoped he would. He didn’t make any excuses for his hasty exit either. He simply bolted. 

Asmo was giggling, uncontrollably, as he had watched his brother escape. This was going just perfectly as far as he was concerned. He knew Mammon wouldn’t act on his own, and the only way to get his attention would be to push his Jealousy and Greed to the absolute limit until he was left with no other option but to confront his feelings.

Satan, though not overcome with laughter like Asmo, still looked very entertained by his brother’s reaction, and couldn’t help but smirking. 

You, on the other hand, were not anywhere near as amused, and were being crushed by guilt. How could you have been so stupid? This wasn’t worth it. It wasn’t worth it at all. You’d rather remain Mammon’s life long friend, celibate to the grave, than to ever see that look on his face again. 

Slipping out of bed, you pulled on your oversized night shirt and headed to the door. You had to check on him. And immediately. It killed you to think about how he must be feeling right now. And it was all your fault too. You had hurt the one who mattered most to you in all three realms, just because you were horny. As you ran through the halls towards Mammon’s room, you prayed to whatever powers were listening that Mammon would forgive you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You follow Mammon to his room and finally force him to talk.

He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. He had been so, so, so sure that things had been going well with you. He had been certain that you liked him. 

Where did he go wrong? Was it a few days ago when you asked him out on that date? Had then been his last chance to get closer to you? Had he driven you into the arms of his brothers by turning you down?

Or was it before then? Maybe he hadn’t taken things slow enough? Maybe he had been too pushy and too obvious? Maybe he had burdened you with his feelings when he hadn’t meant to? 

He had tried so hard to keep himself in check. He knew he was impulsive, and often reacted emotionally, especially where you were concerned. But he thought he had done a good job of keeping just enough distance that you could feel comfortable around him and not think he was smothering you. 

You always seemed happy when the two of you were together, so he thought for sure you had appreciated his friendship and his company. But maybe he had read it all wrong? Maybe you were actually trying to push him away and he had misread all your signals and this was your final attempt at putting him in his place? 

How could he have misjudged the situation so completely? 

BANG BANG BANG

The rapid knocking, or should he say pounding, on his door interrupted his thoughts and made him jolt in surprise. Mammon grabbed a random shirt that was nearby and quickly scrubbed at his face and eyes, desperate to hide the evidence that he had been crying. He was sure that if you saw him like that it would only annoy you more and give you yet another thing to hate about him. 

“Mammon? C’mon. I know you’re in there. Open the door. Please. We really need to talk.” 

_Looks like this is it_ , he thought. You had come to deliver the final nail in the coffin and put an end to your friendship, if you even called it that, once and for all.

Lacking the energy to respond and not trusting his voice not to betray him, Mammon simply opened the door and let you inside. 

————

“Finally. I was almost worried you had gone out again,” you said as you made your way inside Mammon’s room. That wasn’t completely true though - your biggest fear was that he hated you now and never wanted to see your face again, so you were greatly relieved when he had granted you admission. 

“Look Mammon, about earlier. I….”

“Nah don’t worry about it. You were busy. I shouldn’ ‘ve just walked in like that. My bad.”

He was refusing to make eye contact with you now. In fact, he wouldn’t even let you get a peek of his face at all, keeping his back to you at all costs. 

“No. Listen. Please,” you began, taking a step forward and resting your hands and forehead on his back. You could feel him stiffen, and you hoped that wasn’t because he was disgusted with your touch, “I’m sorry, Mammon.”

The sound of your apology made him flinch. Why were you apologizing to him? And why did you have to stand so close? Were you trying to teach him a lesson? That even if you were right there, you’d still be out of his reach? It seemed unnecessarily cruel at this point, even if he did deserve it. 

“You don’t need to apologize. You can sleep with whoever ya want. It’s not like I care.”

“But I didn’t.” 

Mammon’s hurt was turning to anger now. Did you really think he was that stupid? He had walked in on you. He knew what he saw. The sight of Asmo’s bare ass while you curled up next to him was not one he’d soon forget.

“You don’t have to lie ta me. I saw enough.”

“But Mammon, that’s not….”

“It’s not what huh?! I might be the scummy second born but I’m not an idiot! Don’t try to make a fool outta me by denying what I saw!” he yelled, as he whirled around to face you. Why were you doing this to him? Couldn’t you just let him hold on to the remaining shreds of his dignity? What would make you satisfied?

Now that he was looking at you, Mammon was surprised by what he saw. You looked like you were on the verge of tears, and he couldn’t puzzle out why. It wasn’t like you could possibly care this much about how he felt, not after what he had just witnessed. Hadn’t that been your plan? Lure him to Asmo’s room so that he could catch you in the act and extinguish all hope in his heart?

“That’s not what this is about! I know what you thought you saw, but that’s not what happened!” 

“Tch.” Mammon had turned away again, walking further into his room, creating some much needed distance between the two of you. 

“DAMMIT MAMMON! JUST STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!” 

You had reached your breaking point now, and without giving it a second thought, invoked your pact upon him. You hated that that was what you had to resort to, but this was getting ridiculous. Too long had you tried to be patient with him. Too long had you put up with his constant stream of rejections and denials, each one a tiny dagger to your heart. For once, you were goin to make him to listen to you, and not try to make excuses or run away. 

“Sit.” You ordered, pointing to his sofa, kneeling before him once he had taken a seat, “Look at me.”  
  
Obediently, he lifted his head to meet your gaze. If your heart hadn’t already shattered earlier, the look on his face now certainly would have done it. But you needed him to understand. Even if it hurt. 

“I’m only going to say this once. And I will not repeat myself: I did not have sex with Asmodeus or Satan.”

You studied Mammon’s face carefully as your words started to sink in. You could tell he was struggling to grasp what you were getting at, and looks of anger, pain, disgust, anxiety flashed across his face while he sat there processing what you said. 

“It was a trick. A prank. I was trying to make you jealous.”

His eyes took on a terrifying, hungry glint at those words. Did you know what you were saying? You were trying to make the Avatar of Greed jealous? Envy may have been what Levi was known for, but he wasn’t to be underestimated either. There was much more to his Sin than just being money hungry. He was greedy for you: your time, your attention, your affection. He wanted your whole heart, and he didn’t want to share it with anybody else. 

And every time you smiled at someone other than him he had to fight against his base instincts to stop from tossing you over his shoulder and fucking your brains out in a broom closet until you remembered who you belonged to. 

“Do you know what it is you’re sayin’? Are you tryin’ to find out what happens when you make the Avatar of Greed jealous? It ain’t pretty.” 

“Good.”

“I’d tie you up and never let you go. I’d have my way with ya until you couldn’t think straight. Until you were too weak to move. And even then I wouldn’t stop.” 

You could tell he was trying to scare you now, but it was having quite the opposite intended effect on you, and you could feel the heat building in your core. How many times had you had that exact fantasy? 

“Then why don’t you?”

It was a challenge. He wasn’t going to get away this time. You were going to force him to admit how he felt if it was the last thing you ever did, and all he needed was just one more little push... 

“Because...because I…” 

Mammon started to answer, but the words caught in his throat. He had tried acting tough at first in an attempt to scare you off. He thought for sure if you got a taste of what an unrestrained Mammon was like, you would have backed off. But you just kept going. 

Even he knew it would be impossible to try to tell you at this point that he had no interest in you, his actions had already given him away. There wasn’t anything left but for him to tell you truth. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With you both now on the same page, you take care of your favorite greedy demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon saliva makes excellent lube.

“Because I love you,” Mammon whispered. 

Still under the order of your pact, he couldn’t look away from you and he had to stare directly into your eyes as he spoke his most deeply guarded secret. The shame was too much for him to bear, and his tears had started to flow again, his face heating up from his own humiliation.

He wasn’t sure what he expected from you at this point, since you didn’t seem to be the kind, caring person he thought he knew. But one thing he did not expect was for you to gently place your hands on his face, cupping his cheeks, and stare so lovingly into his eyes. 

“Thank you. I love you too.”

You were beaming at him now, and could scarcely contain your joy. Finally. Finally he had spoken the words you had longed to hear. You had almost given up by this point of ever hearing them, and now that you had, your heart was impossibly full. 

“Huh?” 

Mammon’s brain had finally short circuited and he really didn’t know how he was supposed to respond. You had looked absolutely delighted at hearing his confession, and he wasn’t sure he had heard you right. Was this just more of your prank from earlier? The thought crossed his mind, but the expression in your face was one of pure, unadulterated joy. You really meant it. You loved him. 

But even knowing that, it didn’t solve the original problem that had led to him denying his feelings in the first place - he knew he was still “too much.” And he didn’t want to scare you off or hurt you with his Greed. 

“You...you...you don’t know what ya sayin’. I’m Greed. Don’t you get it? All that stuff I said earlier? I meant it. That’s who I am.”

“Oh, I know,” you said, standing up and sliding into Mammon’s lap, straddling him, “You want to keep me all to yourself don’t you? Never let me go, never share me with anyone? That’s right, isn’t it, you greedy, greedy boy?” your voice was like honey and poison all at once as you whispered into his ear, stirring up all sorts of buried feelings from deep within him. 

“You want to touch me now, don’t you? Explore every inch of my body and claim it as your own?” with each word, you could feel the bulge in his pants grow and you knew that you were getting through to him. Your message was coming across loud and clear.

“Do you want to know what I want?” All Mammon could offer you at this point was a weak nod. It was taking all his concentration to not cum right now from how your body was pressed against him. He was still uncertain where this was going, and he was trying not to get his hopes up, but you were making that really hard. 

“I want you to fuck me until the sun comes up,” you purred, before licking the shell of his ear, “Do you think you can do that for me babe? Can the Great Mammon grant this lowly human’s wish?”

“There ain’t no sun in the….” _oh_. Realization had donned on him as a mischievous, Cheshire Cat grin spread across your face. 

“You can move freely now,” you whispered, blowing gently into his ear and sending shivers down his spine. Released from the bonds of his pact, Mammon hands moved slowly up your thighs, until they settled around your hips. He played at the hem of your shirt, nervous about taking things further, the fear of rejection still clawing at his heart. 

Wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulled you closer so he could bury his face into the crook of your neck. Of course he wanted to say yes. He had never wanted anything more. But could you really handle him? He didn’t know what he’d do after spending a night together with you if you wanted nothing to do with him after.

“What if...what if I’m too much for ya? Not just this...but everything.”

Seeing Mammon hesitating, you made a decision. Tonight, you’d focus on him. By the time you were done, there would be absolutely no doubt in his mind that you accepted everything about him and would gladly take all he had to offer you. He’d never again have to worry about being “too much” for you. 

“How about I take care of you tonight? Hmm?” you asked, seeking his consent. You knew you’d get it, but you still needed to hear him say it. You wanted to do this right, and that included him enthusiastically asking you to continue. 

You pressed a kiss to his forehead and waited for his response, your hands resting gently on his shoulders. There was so much you wanted to show him and do for him, but you’d wait until he was ready. You got what you wanted most - his confession. Everything else you could take your time and work towards together now that you were both finally on the same page. 

“Mammon? Can I show you how much I love you?”

He tightened his grip on you, before raising his gaze to meet yours, such a pleading look in his eyes. You could tell just how badly he needed this reassurance, and you were all too eager to give it to him.

“Ok,” Mammon finally replied. He still had his doubts about whether you truly understood what you were signing up for, but at least if you were leading tonight he wouldn’t have to worry about taking things too far or moving too quickly for you. Just knowing that quieted the storm in his heart, leaving him feeling lighter than he had in days. 

“Good boy,” you cooed, leaning in again, trailing kisses down his neck, occasionally stopping to nibble or suck on sensitive places, enjoying the way he’d shiver each time. 

As your lips caressed his neck, your hands had begun to remove his jacket and shirt. You could tell he was still nervous, but was slowly relaxing and melting under your touch. 

With his shirt removed, you sat back to get a good look at him. He was so beautiful. The golden, tan of his skin. The bright, soft white of his hair. The vibrant sapphire of eyes. So beautiful. Especially with that blush dusting his cheek as he tried to look away. 

Gently, you placed your hand on his cheek and turned him back towards you.

“I love you,” was all you said before capturing his lips in a sweet, tender kiss, your other hand gently stroking the back of his neck. 

Just as you were about to pull back, you felt one of Mammon’s hands on your neck, deepening the kiss, desperate to keep you close. He had gotten a taste of you now, and it was far sweeter than he had imagined. He nibbled at your bottom lip, slipping his tongue inside your mouth when you gasped, caressing your own and relishing in the warmth of your breath on his face.

Enjoying seeing Mammon taking what he wanted without holding back, you returned his kiss with equal passion. While he held you there, you unbuttoned his pants and gently slipped your hand inside, holding his member through his boxers, giving it a firm squeeze. The sudden sensation made Mammon gasp, giving you the chance to break away, sliding off his lap and to the floor.

Mammon tried to reach out and hold you in place, but you stopped him.

“I’m taking care of you tonight, remember? So be a good boy and help me get these pants off of you.”

It didn’t take him any time at all to remove the last of his clothing, and you gently nudged his legs apart allowing you to kneel between them, enjoying the view of his cock, inches from your face. 

“Keep your hands to yourself,” you instructed, taking hold of his cock with one hand before gently running your tongue along his shaft. Your other hand was on his thigh, your thumb rubbing soft circles on the sensitive skin where it met his groin. 

Mammon let out a quiet moan, attempting to stifle it with his hand. 

“None of that either. I want to hear you. How else will I know if you like what I’m doing?”, you teased, pressing a kiss to the sensitive head of his cock. He nodded in agreement, squeezing his eyes shut as you continued to kiss him in all the places he had only dreamed of your mouth being. 

You swirled your tongue around his tip, tasting the salty flavor of his precum, before wrapping your lips around his cock, and finally lowering your mouth, taking him further and further inside. You could feel him twitching, and fighting the urge to thrust into your throat, his fingers digging into the fabric of his sofa as he braced himself. 

After taking a moment to adjust to the feeling of his cock so deep in your throat, you began to bob your head up and down. You watched him carefully, studying every change to his expression as his pleasure continued to build. Releasing his cock with a loud “pop”, you smiled as Mammon whined as the cool air reached his wet, exposed skin. 

“Do you want me to touch you more?” 

Mammon tried to nod, but you continued, “I can’t hear you. I told you I needed to hear you to know what you like.” 

“Please. Touch me more...please.” 

“Then suck,” you said, as you raised your hand to his face and stroked his lips, your other hand slowly stroking his cock, “Get my fingers nice and wet for me.” 

Without hesitation, he opened his mouth and let you slip your fingers inside. Maybe it was anticipation of what was to come, but the sensation of your fingers rubbing against his tongue made him grow even harder. And knowing that you had to have noticed left him even more aroused. 

“Good boy,” you said, removing your fingers from his mouth and pressing a kiss to the head of his penis. He let out a soft sigh as he felt the warmth of your lips on him again. 

Slowly you began to caress his entrance with your now well lubricated fingers before gently slipping one inside, curling it ever so slightly until Mammon let out a loud gasp and tightened around you when you found the right spot. Smiling, you took him into your mouth once more, bobbing up and down at a steady pace, while pumping your fingers in and out, just barely grazing that most sensitive place you had found only moments ago. 

It didn’t take you long to turn Mammon into a whimpering mess. He didn’t stand a chance between the two combined sensations. Just as he’d feel the back of your throat on his cock, you’d pull away and force your finger deeper inside him. And every time he started to think he was close, you’d slow your movements, waiting for him to come back from the edge before continuing.

“I...I can’t…” Mammon cried, tears leaking from his eyes, as you sucked on the head of his now over sensitive cock. His thighs had begun to shake slightly, nails were now digging into them as he struggled to follow your earlier instructions to keep his hands to himself. 

You paused for a moment to check in with him, releasing his cock from your mouth, while still maintaining your firm grip at the base. 

“Do you want to cum, baby? You’ve been so good, I might let you if you ask nicely.”

“Yes! Yes…please, please let me. I wanna cum. I wanna.” 

“Alright,” you said before slipping another finger inside him and resuming your pumping motions, “I’ll let you cum.” 

This time, you took care to curl your fingers at just the right angle, allowing you to hit that sweet spot again and again. With Mammon now quickly unraveling, you took his cock even deeper into your throat this time, swallowing around it, before pulling back and repeating the motion again. After only two or three repetitions of this, you felt him clench tightly around your fingers, giving an involuntary thrust of his hips as his load spilled into your mouth and down the back of your throat. 

You stilled the hand that was inside him, but continued to move your mouth slowly up and down on his cock until you were sure he was finished. As Mammon collapsed back onto the sofa, breathing heavily, you pulled back, letting his cock free, swallowing what remained of his cum.

The sight of you licking his cum off your lips, while on your knees before him, made Mammon immediately grow hard again. That mischievous smile from earlier returned to your face as you removed your fingers from Mammon’s hole, and stood up, stripping before him and tossing your clothes to the side.

You then joined him on the sofa, straddling his lap and hovering over his erection, your hands bracing yourself on his shoulders.

Maintaining eye contact the entire time, you slowly lowered yourself onto him until he was fully seated inside you. The feeling of being filled by him was overwhelming to you, and you arched your back slightly as your body adjusted, gripping his shoulders firmly for support. 

“Can I touch you now?” he asked, and you gave him a nod of consent, your eyes now closed.

Mammon’s hands began to rove your body, exploring every nook and cranny that he could reach. Your skin was so smooth and soft. He pressed hot, wet kisses down your throat and chest, before taking your nipple into his mouth and giving it a gentle nip, enjoying the feeling of you tightening around him. 

He was so captivated by you as you sat there, perched in his lap like that. He hadn’t imagined it would feel this good to finally touch you, and he just couldn’t stop touching you, pressing gentle kisses and leaving small love bites on every available surface of your skin. The fear from before of you rejecting him had melted away the moment he saw the look in your eyes when you swallowed. Something about that look told him that you wanted him every bit as much as he wanted you. 

As he continued caressing you, you began to move your hips, rocking back and forth, before lifting yourself up and lowering yourself again. You soon found yourself moaning, and wrapped your arms around Mammon’s neck, pressing him to your chest. It was like you were made for one another the way his cock filled your insides just so, and applied just the right amount of pressure to all the right places. 

Mammon, enjoying the sounds of your moans in his ear, started to help you along by thrusting up into you as you quickened your pace. Every time you lowered yourself again, you would clench around him, giving his cock a firm squeeze and eliciting another gasp from his lips. Your thighs had started to tremble now, and you knew you were close. Judging by way Mammon was breathing, you could tell he was almost at his peak again as well. 

“Cum...cum with...me,” you moaned, pressing yourself closer to him. 

He tried to answer you, but all that came out was a strangled moan as you tightened around him once more. The sound of it made you giggle, but instead of chastising him this time, you tangled your fingers in his hair, tilting his head roughly back before crashing your mouth into his. This was a desperate, messy kiss, as you both neared your climaxes, alternating between gasping and moaning into each other’s mouths, and sucking and nibbling on one another’s lips. 

With one final thrust, and a loud groan, Mammon came, filling you to the brim. The warmth of his cum and the feeling of his twitching cock was enough to send you over as well, but you kept going, determined to pump Mammon dry and ride out your own orgasm for as long as you could. 

Collapsing forward, you wrapped your arms around his neck, breathing in the delicious scent of his warm skin as you caught your breath. He was breathing hard now too, and every exhale brought a smile to your face knowing that you had done that to him. 

“Hey,” you said, trying to get his attention. Mammon turned his neck to look at you, his face still flushed and glistening with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead. 

You gave him a soft smile, before pressing a tender kiss to his lips, “I really do love you.” 

He returned your smile, and your kiss with one of his own, before lifting you with ease, your legs wrapping firmly around his waist as he pulled his cock out and stood up. Once at his bed, you lowered yourself to the floor and crawled in under the sheets to lay beside him. You could feel the mixture of your fluids sticking to your thighs, but you didn’t care. There was always time to shower later. Right now you simply wanted to stay as close to Mammon as possible, basking in the afterglow of the best sex you’ve ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mammon enjoy a cuddle session, basking in the afterglow of your lovemaking, as he finally opens up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small bit in here about my interpretation of how the whole "Avatars of Sin" thing works. I guess you can say its not canon compliant, but it's not anything too outlandish either. Just a forewarning in case that sort of thing bothers you.
> 
> Oh, and the bit about Mammon's backstory is also a product of my own imagination.

Facing each other, the two of you exchanged small pecks and sweet giggles, as you lay in his bed. Your legs tangled together, and your arms wrapped around Mammon’s back, while you used one of his as a pillow and the other played with your hair. 

“What is it?” you whispered, keeping your voice low and gentle. You could tell there was something he still wanted to ask you, and was uncertain if now was the right time. He didn’t want to spoil this perfect moment with you, but if you wanted to know, then he’d be willing to share. 

“Umm...earlier...with Asmo…”

You didn’t give him a chance to finish that sentence, silencing him with a kiss. 

“I told you. We didn’t do anything. Satan and I still had our pants on even,” smiling at him softly, you continued, “I promise. You’re the first one I’ve been with since I came to the Devildom. And I’ve waited a really long time for this, I’ll have you know.” 

He gave you a sheepish grin, before tucking his head under your chin and pulling you closer, listening to the sound of your heartbeat through your chest. Knowing you had waited for him warmed his heart, pushing away the last of those threads of doubt.

“Can I ask you something?”, you asked, kissing the top of Mammon’s head, and working your arms free so that you could run your fingers through his hair.

“Yeah.”

“Why’d you never make a move? I mean, I could understand if you weren’t interested, but after what happened I don’t think that's the case. So what was it?” you asked as you rested your cheek atop his head. 

You knew this was probably a deeply personal question, and he had already dropped some hints earlier, but you felt you deserved a more direct answer at this point. Even if he couldn’t tell you why he had certain fears, you still wanted to know what those fears were. 

Mammon was silent for a while, not sure how to explain the worries and doubts that had weighed on his heart. He had never discussed this with anyone before, and the fact you were the first person he was telling made him more than a little anxious. The feeling of your fingers carding through his hair though was soothing, and as he concentrated on the warmth of your body in his arms, he could feel himself relaxing and his thoughts become more clear. 

“The last er...relationship...I had, didn’t end well. It was shortly after we had fallen, so all of us were still adjusting to our new forms and our positions as Avatars of Sin. 

It’s not that the Sins changed us...but they did sorta amplify everythin’. I’d always been greedy, even as an angel, but this was different. The impulses were stronger. It felt like a Need now,” Mammon paused and took a deep breath, holding you tighter, before continuing, “Anyways, the point was I wasn’t very good at dealin’ with it yet.

When I met this succubus, I thought for sure I was in love. I craved their attention, so I did everythin’ I could for ‘em. Bought ‘em gifts, took ‘em places, spent every wakin’ hour at their beck and call, anything that would get 'em to look me.”

You had started to rub Mammon’s back now, reassuring him you were still listening. You really didn’t like where this story was going and had a feeling that you knew how it would end. But you stayed silent and waited for him to continue.

“Well, one day I went to their place and ended up catchin’ ‘em in bed with some other demons. We fought and they finally told me that they were tired of me. That I was too clingy. That I was smotherin’ ‘em. I was just “too much” and they didn’t wanna see me again. So. They didn’t.” 

Tears had gathered in your eyes now, and those feelings of guilt from earlier returned at full force. You had reopened a very old, sore wound for him, even if it was unintentionally. All you could do was wrap your arms tighter around him, and kiss the top of his head again. 

“I’m so sorry...I didn’t...I didn’t know...I swear…”

“Hey, it’s ok. I know ya didn’t. No way you coulda,” Mammon had pulled away so that he could look into your eyes, “I know you wouldn’t do that on purpose," he added, pressing his forehead together with yours. 

“I just didn’t want to ruin things with ya or scare you off. So I tried to take it slow. And hold myself back...I know I messed up a lot, but I thought if...I thought if I didn’t tell you how I felt then at least maybe you wouldn't leave.”

“Mammon…I’m not going anywhere. I promise,” you said, pulling him closer as he buried his face in your shoulder, and you curled around him protectively. You thought back on all the times he had tried to put some distance between you - attempting to walk that line between close but not too close - and your heart ached painfully. It hurt knowing that he felt he couldn’t be himself around you, but it was clear now that that had nothing to do with you. 

“You’re stuck with me now, you know? 24/7. You won’t be able to get away if you tried.”

Mammon let out a small laugh at your attempt to comfort him, which he had to admit, was surprisingly effective. 

“I mean it. I’m going to be glued to your hip. Going to sleep with you every night. Waking up together every morning. Getting dressed...showering….” you teased, pulling back just enough to see the blush that had now reached the tips of Mammon’s ears. 

“Alright alright. I get it. I get it.”

You laughed and hugged him again. You knew it was probably going to take him awhile to relax completely, but it seemed like things were off to a good start. If nothing else, you’d be able to enjoy more of these quiet moments with him. 

“I am sorry though,” you continued, “I was at the end of my rope and asked Asmo for help. And as soon as you showed up and I saw the look on your face...I knew I had made a mistake. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted...this,” you said giving Mammon a firm squeeze, “I wanted this. And I knew you wanted it too, but I couldn’t figure out how to get it.”

“Hmm, I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me then,” Mammon was teasing you now, as he pushed you down on your back, “Not sure I can forgive ya yet.” 

“Oh? And what, pray tell, would you have me do?”, you replied, smirking at him. His smile was dazzling now that his confidence had returned. And without any hesitation he moved to hover above you, as you looped your arms around his neck.

This was definitely a view you could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this was my first attempt at writing smut and I'm super nervous about it. But sometimes you just gotta rip off the bandaid and hit PUBLISH, so here we are. :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
